Star Trek Voyager : d20 Roleplay System
by Roztov
Summary: An attempt to run a d20 system for Star Trek Voyager. This is the write up from the game, in the style of collected case notes and crew appraisals
1. Chapter 1

USS VOYAGER CASE FILES #83693 - PAUL KIRK -

This case study details Star Fleet Officer Paul Kirk. At the point Voyager entered the Delta Quadrant Kirk was an Ensign.

Below are notes gathered from interviews with Ensign Kirk and other members of the crew.

After completing training at Star Fleet Academy, Ensign Kirk's first posting was at Deep Space 9 as a security officer.

INFORMAL LOG ENTRY #1

(G176 20/09/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM), AP)

DAY 1 : STARDATE : 48315.6 (2371)

While sat at his guard post his commanding officer arrived and told Ensign Kirk he had received a subspace message  
that was routed to his datapad. He was to respond to it at once.

Ensign Kirk then found a private spot and viewed the recording.

The recording showed a vulcan who identified himself as Lieutenant Tuvok. He went on to tell Kirk that he was  
required for a covert mission against the Maquis. He was to replace another Starfleet officer who matched his  
description (which had been given to the Maquis) and Tuvok assessed that Kirk had the correct training for the  
job.  
He was finally told;  
'Meet the Maquis rep at the town of Vanelish, a bar called Sally's Bar in two weeks on the planet Volon II. You  
will find transport waiting for you on Deep Space 9. A merchant vessel called 'Janek's Pride'. Get your gear ready  
and report there at once.'

Kirk did so and disguised as a civilian he boarded the vessel.

DAY 2

'Janek's Pride' leaves DS9.

While on board Kirk built up his cover by berating Starfleet to all that would listen.

DAY 16

'Janek's Pride' arrives at Vollon II spaceport. Ensign Kirk travels to Vanelish and then on to 'Sally's Bar'

Here he meets with the Maquis fighter, B'Elanna Torres. She buys him a drink and asks him many questions, checking  
out his story.

Not fully trusting him, but deciding to take him anyway, she tells him that they need to wait for two weeks for  
the ship 'Val Jean' to arrive and that her commanding officer, Chakotay, will interrogate him further.

In the mean time she challenges him to 'show his skills' at shooting on a rifle range behind the bar.

Torres had arranged a hotel for the next two days. They shared a room, posing as man and wife. Kirk took the sofa.

On arrival at the hotel Torres flopped down on the bed to take a nap so Paul went into town and bought some more  
weapons and armour with his savings. He noticed that the town was full of cheap bars and seedy brothels but that  
it did not seem to have a problem with crime.

He had 10 credits worth of drink at a bar then headed back to the hotel where he ate and then went to the room  
to sleep. On entering he saw Torres sat on the bed using her datapad which she then hid.  
She sniffed and said  
'You've been drinking.'  
'Got to enjoy the down time' , he replied  
'You have the wrong attitude for the Maquis.'  
'I'm not in the Maquis.'  
Torres shrugged 'You're a piece of work anyway. Don't worry, Chakotay can sniff out a spy.'

Kirk grunted and went to sleep on the sofa.

DAY 17

Torres was out on her own business for most of the day so Paul spent some time on the rifle range.

DAY 18

Today Torres and Ensign Kirk took a hired car up into the mountains and were picked up by a shuttle.

Onboard the 'Val Jean' Kirk met Chakotay who interviewed him. He was told he would help out in engineering.  
He was also introduced to Tuvok who was also an undercover Starfleet office, posing as a Maquis.

As luck would have it Tuvok was also his bunk mate and communicating by datapad on an encrypted channel  
the vulcan told him that they were on their way to Nivoch where he hoped a starship called USS Voyager would  
intercept and capture the 'Val Jean'. In the meantime they were to prepare sabotage around the 'Val Jean'.

At dinner Kirk met and talked to Kurt Bendera.

When the opportunity presented itself Paul looked at the some of the ship's computers. They appeared to either directly  
taken (or stolen!) from Starfleet.

In the evening he bunked down and talked to Tuvok about the mission.

DAY 19

Now on a 12 hour shift, Paul woke at 6 am, breakfasted at 7 am and reported to engineering shortly after.

Although not a software expert he was adept at computer use and was tasked with tracing a software fault in  
the second phaser bank. He traced the fault and fixed it in four hours.

He was then assigned the task of checking all the Jeffrey's tubes for leaks, operation and safety interlocks.

This took him up to shift end at 7pm.

At dinner he sat with B'Elanna and Seska.

Back at his cabin Tuvok told him, 'You need to get your hands on some explosives.'

DAY 20

0700 - Paul reported for duty and was told to man a weapons console.

0900 - He pointed his tricorder at a replicator to see what security it had. However, doing so, he set of  
a security alarm so he skulked back to his station.

1400 - Paul found another replicator and examined it. It appeared to be a standard Starfleet machine with  
all the usual safety standards and reporting protocols.

His plan was to replicated 'Mercury fulminate', a highly volatile substance. Very easy for a replicator  
(much easier than say - a ham sandwich) but guarded by many safety protocols that would have to be  
overridden.

1900 - Back at his bunk Paul received a hack from Tuvok for overriding the security systems of replicators and  
downloaded it to his Tricorder. It would not be easy to use, but possible.

DAY 21

0700 - Today's task was to check over a shuttle craft for faults using various diagnostic tools.  
Left alone to do this he got straight to work on a nearby replicator and downloaded the hack that Tuvok had  
given him.

However the replicator threw up an error and just at that moment a crewmember named Jackson came up behind him.  
'What the hell are you doing to that replicator? Stand aside!'  
Paul tried to hide his tracks with his Tricorder.  
'What are you doing? Put that tricorder down!'  
Jackson then used his own Tricorder to assess the situation.  
'Trying to hack the replicator eh?'  
He then drew out his phaser and placed Kirk under arrest, summoning Jarvin and Yuri to take him away.

Paul next found himself in a small cell, held in by a forcefield. After a few hours Chakotay came in to talk to  
him. Paul attempted to bluff his way out of trouble but Chakotay was having none of it and said,  
'You were trying to make an explosives. I think you are a federation spy.'

And that was the end of the day for Paul, having failed to be a saboteur he was at least still alive and had not  
given any information up about Tuvok.

DAY 22

0600 - 'Val Jean' is attacked by a cardassian ship.

Paul felt the whole vessel make several massive lurches. Later in the day B'Elanna came down to his cell and snarled  
at him,  
'Starfleet spy! For some reason, we are now in the Delta Quadrant!'

. 


	2. Chapter 2

(G178 04/10/2013 Fri via Roll20 - JF(GM), AP)

DAY 22 cont...

A few hours later Kirk found, to his surprise, that he'd been transported somehow to a pleasant mountain valley.  
Down in the valley he saw a farm so he headed towards it. Outside the farm were four men, going about their agricultural  
business and when he approached a woman called Aunt Bee came from the house and offered him lemonade and cookies.

He ate of the cookies, but when he started to feel a bit funny he vomited them up all over the kitchen floor.  
One of the farmers said, 'Hey! That's no way to behave!'

Aunt Bee gave Kirk a glass of lemonade but he dropped it and said, 'I need to visit the outhouse.'

When he got outside he ran as fast as he could back up the valley. Looking over his shoulder he could see the farmers  
following him, but only at walking pace.

He reached the tree line and kept going. The land levelled out after a while and in five more minutes he found  
himself heading right back down the valley towards the farm!

Somewhat perplexed he decided to follow the treeline this time and found a small stream. This he followed to a spring  
and when he continued on he found he was yet again turned round somehow and heading back down to the farm. He could see  
farmers with pitchforks getting quite close now.

He ran for it along a forest path and was nearly stuck by pitchforks as farmers leapt out at him. He kept running and  
saw what looked like a door to nowhere. A strange small elven woman waved at him. He realised the farm and the valley  
was holographic and that the door was an exit. The woman was an Occampan (he learned this later) called Loompa.

Once through the door they headed into a series of metallic corridors (he didn't know it, but he was inside the Caretaker's  
Array now) and they were attacked by Security Bots. The weapon he had been given by Loompa has trouble penetrating  
the tough armoured shells of the Bots. He was shot by one of their phasers and lost consciousness...

He woke up later in the Occampan's little hidey-hole. The communicated as best they could by gesture and mime.

DAY 23

Loompa, using hand gestures, told Kirk that she planned to find a shuttle to go back to her planet on. She then left  
him for a while, then came back with some medical packs and ammo.

They then set off down the same dark metallic corridors looking for a shuttle. They came upon a strange red skinned  
alien with crazy hair. This was a Kazon-Ogla scout. He shot at them and they returned fire.

The Kazon-Ogla was badly injured and ran off down the corridor. Kirk ran after him for a turning but missed his last  
shot so went back to help Loompa who was injured.

He hefted her onto his shoulder and headed down another corridor. He found a door that lead to a room with four  
bunks in it. He laid her down gently and waited until she regained consciousness. Five hours later she awoke and croaked  
for water.

Kirk went out and scouted around. At another door he heard alien voices. More Kazon-Ogla. Along another corridor  
he found a dispenser which gave him a strange device he knew nothing about and two med-kits.

He took them back to the bunk room and healed Loompa up enough to move her and they went out in search of food and  
water. Loompa found another terminal but explained that they needed to go through another holo-suit.

This new area was a sort of dangerous land of dinosaurs, a hot and humid area of jungles. Kirk and Loompa did their  
best to navigate the area. In a clearing they saw some Kazon-Ogla fighting with a pack of carnivorous dinosaurs and  
avoided it by skirting around the tree line.

One alien noticed them and shot into the bushes but the others were too busy with the raptors.

Their next challenge was crossing a deep canyon on a large fallen tree. The both crossed without incident.  
Later they heard a scream, presumably a following Kazon-Ogla had not been so nimble!

The rest of the holo-suit posed no more challenges and they made it to the exit and back into the dark and gloomy  
corridors. The found a map panel, which Loompa seemed to be able to read and another dispenser.

They then found a hidey-hole and rested.

DAY 24

Very early in the morning Kirk was woken up by Loompa. Looking at his hands he saw he was being transported again.  
The last look he saw on Loompa's face was one of panic.

Kirk found himself on Voyager. Being dressed as a Maquis, a security guard told him to report to that section, but  
in the end he found himself reporting to Tuvok in his cabin.

'Ahh Ensign Kirk', said the taciturn vulcan, 'Captain Janeway and an away team are currently in the array talking to  
the entity that lives there. Some of our crew are still missing. In the mean time, settle in on board Voyager and  
report back tomorrow.'

Kirk found that his kit had been taken over from the Val Jean. He reported to sick bay but the 'Doctor' was too  
busy to see him. The 'Doctor' was an EMH - Emergency Medical Hologram. Instead of being checked over the Doctor gave him  
a job and he worked away for about six hours tending to the less serious cases.

By 1400 he was pretty hungry and went to the mess hall where he had to queue for an hour before getting some basic  
replicator rations. Talking to some of the crew, the asked him why he was new on board and what he was here to do.  
He said only that he worked for Tuvok.

Kirk then visited the Quartermaster, Conner, a man in his fifties. He was assigned Room 57 on Deck 8. His bunkmate  
was to be Crewman David Orlando, in his thirties, tall, thin and not inclined to talk much.

Kirk asked the computer for a room to himself and his 'request was logged.'

By 2000 he was tired and slept.

DAY 25

When he awoke, Kirk could feel that Voyager was underway at warp speed. He located Tuvok and was assigned to  
the Armoury on Deck Six. Ensign Michael Parsons met him there and told him that Lt Andrews who was in charge of this  
Armoury was on night shift and thus asleep.

The did an inventory of all the weapons and ammo. When a message came through that a merchant ship has been encountered,  
just precaution security they were mustered to battlestations.

(This was Neelix. He is beamed aboard. Voyager is now making its way to the Occampan homeworld.)

As he ended his shift he met Lt Andrews. In his cabin he found the David was not there.

After eating at the mess hall he went to the Deck 8 Rec Room where he met Crewman Michael Sendine whom he found a bit  
dull (being into Stamp Collecting and Board Games) and Crewman Dell who only wanted to talk about work.

Kirk bid them goodnight shortly afterwards.

DAY 26

Kirk reported for duty at 0700.

At 1100 Lt Andrews informed him that Captain Janeway, Paris, Chakotay, Neelix and Tuvok had beamed down to the Occampan  
homeworld and had been immediately captured by a group of Kazon-Ogla.

Ensign Kirk was make up part of the security team to go rescue them.


End file.
